The Christmas Song
by Princessbm
Summary: This is a Christmas story if you couldn't tell. It's mainly Naley and them getting through their first Christmas as a married couple with some obstacles, but also Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Life in a Christmas House

I own nothing. This is my first One Tree Hill fic and since the Christmas season is officially upon us with the passing of Thanksgiving, I figured that this fits. This isn't going to be long considering once Christmas season passes, the spirit is lost. I hope you like the story and review because I'm always open to some constructive criticism. Just an opening, Naley are married, Jeyton and Brucas are also together. And for the sake of Christmas, Deb and Dan are together as well as Keith and Karen. This starts 2 weeks before Christmas.

Nathan Scott walks into his apartment, followed closely by his half-brother Lucas. He abruptly stops and his eyes drift around the small space until they stop on his wife, Haley, as she continues humming as she works not noticing them having come in.

"Hales, what is all this?" Nathan asks with a groan.

Haley jumps in surprise as she swings around to face both Nathan and Lucas.

"Oh, hey guys. Well, I just figured the apartment needed a little holiday cheer." She responds with a smile as she goes back to putting up her decorations.

"Where did all this stuff come from? We can't afford this." Nathan says as he finishes surveying all that she's done.

"Don't worry Nate, I borrowed it all from Karen and your mom. Hey Luke, will you grab that wreath right there and put it on the door for me?" She asks as she points towards the couch.

"Sure thing. Do you have a hanger?" He asks as he walks over and picks it up.

"Yeah, it's right there with it." She answers as she concentrates on setting up a nativity scene.

"Haley, why are you doing all this? It's not like anyone besides us is gonna see it and we're gonna be at the café for Christmas anyways." Nathan asks her as he drops onto a stool.

"Nathan, that's not the point. Christmas is all about the spirit and it's one of my favorite holidays. I grew up in a house big on all this, so I'd like to continue the tradition and keep it up for my future kids. All I'm asking you to do is appreciate it and enjoy it. I'm not even asking you to help me put up the decorations. I don't know why you have to be so difficult sometimes." She says with exasperation.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal, especially since we won't be here. I didn't know you got so into it. I mean, last year you didn't make such a big deal out of it. If it's what you want, I'm not gonna stop you and I just figured we'd wait til the kids came along to start the traditions." He says as he gets up from his stool to stand next to her.

All the while, Lucas is listening as he's subconsciously putting up more and more decorations.

"Well, it's a big deal to me. I made a big deal out of it last year, but I did it with my family. That was before we got married, so I didn't wanna drag it all into your life just yet. I just like to start early. This is our first Christmas as a married couple and I'd like it to be special." She says as she stands up straight to face him.

Nathan pulls her into his arms and looks down into her eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later…" Lucas says as he backs out the door without anyone noticing.

"Hales, I want it to be special too. No matter what, it's going to be special just because we're married, which will make everyday for the rest of my life special. If it's a big deal to you then it's a big deal to me. What can I do to help?" Nathan asks with a smile as he leans down and gives her a short, sweet kiss.

"Well, for starters…"

They continued to cover the apartment in various decorations for the rest of the day. They stopped only when interrupted with their friends showing up.

"What the hell is all this?" Brooke asked with disgust as she burst through the door startling Nathan and Haley.

"This is Christmas. Hey guys, what's up?" Haley replied with a smile.

"Christmas my ass, why are you even bothering with all this crap? You guys are putting it up for just us to see and then you'll just have to take it all down. I mean, unless you plan on having sex in a pile of tinsel, what is the point?" She asks as she looks over at their newly decorated Christmas tree.

"Brooke, don't you know the true meaning of Christmas." Haley laughs as she walks over to her friend and slings her arm around her shoulder.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's not all about this crap." Brooke says with a smirk, feeling that she proved a point.

"True, this 'crap' is for the spirit to help along the true meaning. The true meaning is being with the people you love and being happy. And personally, being with all you guys in this festive room makes me a pretty happy camper." Haley says as she admires her handy work.

"Well, I would think that you'd be happy with us no matter what room you were in, but whatever." Lucas says with a playful smirk.

"Shut up you. I only put up with you because you're his brother." Haley replies gesturing towards Nathan.

"Funny how that works. Especially considering I was your best friend before you even liked him, let alone married him. Just ironic isn't it? You know you love me anyways. Admit it, I'm your favorite Scott." Lucas laughs as he puts his arm around her shoulders and then proceeds to put her in a headlock and give her a noogie.

"Hey hey hey, you better watch your response to that." Nathan laughs as he walks over to her other side and puts his arm around her.

"I plead the fifth!" She says as she breaks free from them both and falls back onto the couch between Peyton and Brooke.

"I'm not entirely satisfied with that answer, are you Nate?" Lucas asks as he looks at Nathan with a playful look in his eyes.

"Nope, what should we do about this little predicament" Nathan asks as they both advance on the girls.

"That's no fair, she can't pick a Scott. Especially since both of you guys are so loveable. Sike!" Peyton says with a laugh.

At this, both boys rush the couch. They yell for reinforcements and Jake, who had been quietly observing the scene, rushes to their rescue. Each guy is immersed in tickling their respective girlfriends as they wiggle and yell.

"Lucas Scott, if you don't stop right now, no sex for a week!" Brooke yells out as she tries to squirm out of his grasps, which abruptly loosen.

"Ha, ha, Brooke Davis wins yet again!" Brooke says triumphantly and laughs until she feels tickling again, this time coming from Nathan as he and Lucas have switched.

"Nathan Scott…I'll…I'll…I'll make Haley not have sex with you for a week if you don't stop!" Brooke chokes out hoping it will work for lack of better excuse.

"Same goes to you Lucas Scott! Let go or Brooke won't have sex with you for a week!" Haley gets out as all three boys finally stop tickling and collapse onto the couch half on top of their girlfriends.

"Well, that was fun." Lucas says with a sigh.

"Shut up." All three girls deadpan.

Eventually, the gang decides it about time for them to head out. They all say their respective good byes and see ya's as the couples walk through the door.

"Brooke, your mission for tonight is to put up at least one Christmas decoration before you have sex with Lucas." Haley shouts at the retreating figures.

Brooke doesn't even turn around, but instead Haley sees her stick up her middle finger in response and laughs.

"Are you ready for bed Mr. Scott?" Haley asks as she makes her way back towards their bedroom and Nathan starts to follow.

"Ready and willing Mrs. Scott" Nathan says as he follows a few steps behind her.

"Do we have any extra tinsel?" Haley giggles as Nathan closes the bedroom door behind them.

_Well, that was Chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. Everything is happy-go-lucky now, but they will face some obstacles soon. Even though this is a Christmas story, it wouldn't be a story without some drama. Let me know what you think. I'll update soon!_


	2. Suddenly Christmas Has Changed

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school and work are keeping me pretty busy. I also have a little writer's block, but I'm trying to get past it for ya'll. I don't wanna go too fast and finish before Christmas either. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Review and let me know!**

The next morning, Nathan rolled over in bed and reached for Haley without opening his eyes to find her side of the bed empty. When he became more alert, he heard the shower running so he gets up and walks into the kitchen. About 10 minutes later, Haley walks out completely dressed with a towel on her head.

"What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?" Nathan asks as he stifles a yawn.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm going into the studio to lay down some tracks this afternoon…with Chris." Haley tells him as she sits at one of the stools opposite him.

"But it's Sunday, a day for relaxation. You're spending too much time with that guy anyway and you don't even need him." Nathan tells her matter of factly as he pours himself some Froot Loops.

"Nathan, do we have to go through this again? I already told you, Chris is really talented and he has connections that could help me out." Haley says with a sigh.

"You don't need his help. You've already played at TRIC and everyone loved you." Nathan says as he fills his mouth with the cereal.

"Yeah, but the more exposure I get, the better it is. Don't you trust me?" She asks as she gets up from the stool to get a glass of water and some headache medicine.

"You know I trust you, just not him. Are you feeling alright?" He asks as he watches her quickly down 3 of the pills.

"Yeah, just a headache; I'll be fine." She says as she makes her way back to the stool.

"All the more reason for you to stay here and relax…with me" He says as he gives her a sly look.

"I'll only be there for a few hours, we'll have all afternoon and tonight to do whatever you want." She says with a grin as she leans towards him.

"Whatever I want?" He asks as he leans into her.

"Yep, at least after we go to the café and help Lucas and Karen decorate their tree, but I'm gonna head out now. I'll be back around 3 or 3:30." She says as she jumps up and grabs her coat from the hanger by the door.

Meanwhile…

Jake and Peyton are at Jake's parents house decorating their Christmas tree with Jenny. Jake's parents weren't expecting him to be home so soon, so they are out of town for Christmas.

"I can't believe my parents went on a cruise over Christmas and left us here!" Jake exclaimed as he hung an ornament on one of the higher branches of the tree.

"Well, they didn't think you were gonna be home, none of us did." Peyton tries to reason with him.

"None of you left me alone on Christmas to go on a cruise!" Jake says as he gives Peyton a look.

"Oh please, you know you aren't gonna be alone. You know you would be at the café with the rest of us even if your parents were home." Peyton says with a smirk.

"That's not the point." Jake says defeated.

"Besides, aren't you glad you didn't go? Who wants to have a warm Christmas? And then you wouldn't be here with us…with me." She says as she puts up an ornament.

"When you put it that way…" Jake smiles as he grabs her around the waist and kisses her.

Jenny giggles from her spot on a blanket on the carpet.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the show. Hey Jenny, do you wanna help Daddy and I decorate the Christmas tree?" Peyton says as she kneels beside the little girl.

At Brooke's house…

Brooke is having a lazy day and just lounging and watching movies when she hears a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal Lucas holding a giant, green tree.

"Ho Ho Ho, I come bearing gifts." Lucas says as he drags the tree through the door.

"Well aren't you Santa's sexiest little helper." Brooke says as she grabs Lucas' butt.

"That's right missy. And I know you've been naughty this year." Lucas says in a slight whisper.

"I heard that Lucas Scott." Karen says as she comes through the door holding a box.

"Oh, hey Karen, what are you guys doing here?" Brooke says with a nervous smile.

"Well, Haley called and mentioned you were having some spirit issues, so I brought over some goodies and of course, the tree." Karen says as she motions with the box.

"I don't need all this, I'm gonna be the only one here again this year." Brooke says as she looks down.

"That doesn't mean you can't get into the spirit. A house without decorations on Christmas is gloomy." Karen says as she starts to unload the box.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." She says as she starts to help Karen set things up.

"You are come to the café later to decorate right?" Karen asks as she looks up from the box.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Brooke says dryly.

Later that evening…

Haley fumbles with her keys to get the door to the apartment open. She's juggling groceries and can't imagine why Nathan would lock the door if he's there.

"Nathan? Nate, are you here?" Haley calls into the dark apartment.

She walks over to the counter and sets the groceries down. She finds a note in his handwriting.

_Hales,_

_I headed over to the café for the decorating since you are late. AGAIN. Give me a call and I'll come pick you up when you get home. _

_Love, Nate_

Haley grabs the phone and dials Nathan's cell phone. He picks up after 2 rings.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan asks without so much as a hello.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time." She says apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be there in a few minutes." He says as a goodbye.

"Hold on, Nate, I think I'm just gonna walk over. It's not far." She says with a sigh.

"No, you can't walk. It's freezing outside, plus it's dark." Nathan says without much feeling.

"Nathan, I'll be fine. I'll bundle up and it's Tree Hill, dangerous." She says dryly.

"Still…" He tries to argue.

"I just have some things on my mind I wanna think about." Haley says finally.

"Fine, see you in a little while." Nathan says with agitation.

"Okay, I love you." Haley says hopefully.

"Yeah, you too…" Hey replies and hangs up.

_**I had to throw in a little of the Chris, aka home wrecker, issue in there. I hope you liked it. Not too much happened, but yeah… Anyways, review and let me know what you think. I'll post again within the next few days. **_


	3. The First Christmas Is the Deepest

Okay, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been so busy with school stuff and FBLA, they are really loading me up. I'm trying though! I hope you are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Haley walks up to the door of Karen's Café and pauses to look through the door before going in. She sees Karen, Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan in there putting up decorations and decorating the tree. They are all smiling and laughing with each other. She's so happy that everything is working out with everyone. She shivers and pulls the door open.

"Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late." She says as she takes off her coat.

"Hey Haley, don't worry about it. We have plenty left to do." Karen says with a smile as Lucas makes his way over to hug his best friend. As she looks over his shoulder, she sees Brooke mouth "help me" to her with a desperate look on her face and she has to laugh. She glances over at Nathan who doesn't acknowledge her, but keeps putting ornaments on the tree.

"Nathan, can we talk in the back for a few minutes?" She says as she makes her way behind the counter to get some hot chocolate.

"I'm sorta busy here." He says without looking at her.

"Go on man, we've got things covered out here." Lucas tells him, sensing there is a problem.

Nathan doesn't say a word, but makes his way back towards his wife. They walk through the doorway together.

"Nathan…" Haley starts, but is promptly cut off by Nathan.

"Don't Nathan me, Haley. I don't wanna hear this right now. I can't believe you pulled this shit tonight. You really let us, me, down." Nathan says as he shrugs off the hand she reaches out.

"I just ran a little late Nathan. We got carried away with making sure the tracks were perfect. Nothing was going on." She tried to reason with him.

"You're wrong. There is plenty going on. You've changed, Haley. Before, you just loved music and just wanted to play and sing. Can't you see it? Now all you care about is being in the studio trying to make something out of it." Nathan said exasperatedly.

"I thought you wanted to support me?" She asked with a confused, but angry expression on her face.

"I am supporting you, but I don't want you to change; I want you to be that girl that I married. I want you to remember what's important, your family, your friends, me…you're hurting me, Haley, can't you see it?" He finishes quietly, hanging his head.

"I didn't know that was how you felt…" She trailed off as she looks at her feet.

"Well, it is." He said as he takes one last look at her and starts to walk back towards the front.

"Nathan, just wait a minute. I wanna get this out right now. I don't want to spend Christmas with this hanging over our heads." Haley says as she grabs his arm to turn him around.

"Look, you know what I want done. There isn't much I can say. You know how I feel and it's all up to you to make the changes. So what's it gonna be?" He asked as he looked into her eyes with a pathetic look on his face.

"Nathan…" She started, wringing her hands.

"You know what? Fine, whatever, do what you want." He said maliciously as he stormed out.

Haley just stood there helplessly as she watched him shrug off his brother's arm and walk through the café doors. She slowly walked out to find the group just staring at her.

"Hales, what happened?" Lucas asks with a sympathetic expression as he walks towards her.

"I messed up Luke. I probably just destroyed my marriage." She says with her head down as she walks past a confused Lucas and out the door.

As soon as the rush of cold air slams into her, she realizes the severity of what just happened.

"Oh my God, I have to find him." She mumbles to herself as she takes off running in the first direction that comes into her head.

Just as she suspected, she finds him down at the docks where they had their first tutoring sessions. She watches him stare out into the water for a few moments before she slowly and quietly makes her way towards him.

"Remember this place? Where we had our first tutoring sessions and where I took the time to get to know you and realize what I had been missing?" Nathan asks without glancing towards her, surprising her.

"Yeah, I remember we came here because I wanted to keep it a secret from Luke. God you guys have come such a long way, you have come such a long way. You aren't gonna push me into the water are you?" She says as she slowly sits down next to him, trying to make a joke to ease the tension.

"I don't know yet, it depends on what you've come to say. You know all the good that has come out in me, all the changes were because of you, what you brought out in me and made me want to be. Now it seems that we've switched places, that you aren't the person that I know you can be." Nathan says as he looks at her for the first time.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I haven't said that sincerely yet, but I've never meant it so much in my life. When you left me standing back there in the café and I realized that I might have just lost you forever, it was the worst feeling in the world. I never wanna be without you, ever. If being with you for the rest of my life means giving up my music, then so be it. Nathan, I love you and I would do anything for you." Haley says as she looks into his eyes.

"God, I love you so much Hales. You don't know how hard it has been for me these past few weeks. I don't want you to give up your music, that's not right of me to ask that. I just don't think you need Chris because I don't trust him, and I want you to trust me on that. I want to be the one to help you succeed and support you. I wanna be the one that's there for you through everything, I wanna just be your husband. I would die if I lost you and you know I'd do anything for you." He says as they finally embrace each other and cling to each other for a long time.

"So, I'll go into the studio tomorrow afternoon, finish up recording the track we're on, and tell Chris that I'm done with him." Haley says with a confident smile.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Nathan says as he strokes her face.

"I know, Nathan, I'm glad. Now, let's go back to the cafe." She says as she stands up brushing off the backs of her jeans and then reaches for his hand.

"When do we get to go home?" Nathan says with a sly grin.

"Soon enough." Haley says as she skips away, dragging him behind her.


	4. Don't Take Christmas for Granted

Again, I'm sorry for how long it's been taking me to get these chapters out. I'm just really busy, but Tuesday starts Christmas break, so I should have more time to wrap it up and make it good. I noticed a severe lack of reviews for the last chapter, so please just keep them coming! Also, since we are officially one week away from Christmas, I'm gonna make it that in the story as well. And I don't know when Jenny's bday is, but I'm gonna just make it up.

"I thought you were going into the studio today to end things with Chris?" Nathan says as he looks away from the basketball game holding his attention on the TV.

"He cancelled today for some reason. I think he said that he has a cold or something. I guess I'll just have to do it next time we're in the studio." She says as she falls down onto the couch next to him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asks as he turns back to the TV.

"Homework. You have lots to do before the break. You have a bunch of math homework that you need to get done so I figured we could devote some time to that today." She says hopefully.

"How much time were you thinking? I mean, it's Sunday; a day for some R&R. Plus it's almost Christmas, who wants to do work?" He says without so much as looking at her.

"Just a few hours, enough to get everything done. We better get started so we'll have more time to do other stuff later." She says as she pulls herself up and makes her way over to his backpack.

"Like what kind of other stuff?" He says with a playful smirk, but not getting up.

"God Nathan, is that all you think about?" She says as she throws a paper ball at him.

"You know me, at least I hope so considering you married me." He says as he throws it back at her.

"Oh please; okay, come on, let's get to work." She says as she lies out all the stuff they'll need.

"Can't it wait until after the game? Come on, it's the Christmas tournament." He says hopefully.

"I know as well as you do that you are taping that game so you can watch it again later, so the answer is no." She says as she makes her way over to him and hauls him off the couch with some serious effort and they get to work.

At Lucas' house…

"So what did you think about that drama last night at the café?" Brooke says to Lucas as they are lounging around watching movies.

"It's Haley and Nathan, they'll get over it. Besides, if I know Haley, she'll pester him until he gives in because she wants Christmas to be good." Lucas tells her without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I don't know, it looked pretty serious. Have you talked to either of them since then?" Brooke asked, trying to get details.

"No Brooke, I haven't. It's really none of our business. They'll work it out amongst themselves." Lucas says, letting some irritation seep into his voice.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to get the scoop here, so sue me. Brooke Davis is always the one who gets the gossip first." Brooke says with her famous smirk.

"Yes, I know this all too well. I seem to remember quite a few situations that demonstrate this." Lucas says with a smirk.

"Hey…okay, you're right, but shut up." She says as she swats him on the arm and giggles.

"Okay Cheery, can we watch the movie now that you know that I know nothing?" Lucas asks as he gives her a small kiss.

"Okay, but I was hoping we could do something a little more…fun, but since you wanna watch the movie, never mind." Brooke says with an innocent expression on her face.

"Was that me? Did I say I wanted to watch the movie? Lucas says as he grabs her and they start to kiss.

"But you wanna watch the movie…" Brooke laughs as she pushes him away.

"Oh please" Lucas says as he grabs her once again and she succumbs to him.

At Jakes house…

"So Haley told me that her and Nathan were fighting…" Jake said to Peyton as they sit on the floor playing with Jenny.

"Since when do you talk to Haley about their relationship?" Peyton asks with a questioning smile.

"Hey, we talk. Who else am I supposed to talk to about you?" Jake says with a playful smirk knowing that it will get to Peyton.

"You talk to Haley about our relationship?" She asks with a look of shock and exasperation.

"What? You talk to her about it too!" Jake says feigning innocence.

"But I'm a girl, we're supposed to talk. You are supposed to brag to your buddies about what base you get to and… and how great the sex is." Peyton says seriously as she tries to reason.

"You would rather me brag to the guys about our sex life? Even Nathan, who already knows? And maybe I'm more sensitive than that and I would rather talk to her about how in love with you I am and all that other stuff that would get me harassed by guys." Jake says, enjoying watching her squirm.

"At least that would be more normal. And Nathan is a changed man; he talks about being in love with Haley and stuff and doesn't get picked on. You could also talk to him about it, just not Haley! That's so weird!" She says as she tickles Jenny.

"Please, since when am I normal? Hello, 16 year old with a kid here." He says as he gestures towards Jenny.

"Still…" Peyton starts.

"Nathan can also kick just about anyone's ass so they wouldn't dare cross him. But if you really don't want me to talk to her…too bad, I'm gonna anyway." Jake says with a laugh.

"You really are hopeless." Peyton says with a grin.

"But you love me anyway; doesn't she Jenny?" Jake says as he playfully puts his arm around Peyton's shoulders as Jenny giggles.

"Yeah yeah, sure I do, just because it's almost Christmas." Peyton says indignantly without looking at him.

He finally grabs her face and turns it towards him and kisses her as Jenny laughs and claps.

Back at Naley's apartment…

"Can we be finished now? We'll do the rest later, I promise." Nathan says hopefully as he drops his pencil on the table.

"We only have a little left. We might as well just finish it now." Haley says with a sigh.

"Come on Hales, we've been at it for like 3 hours. Can't we at least take a break?" He asks as he is already getting up from his seat.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice in the matter." Haley comments as she starts cleaning up.

"Nope, but you can come watch some basketball with me." Nathan says as he sits back down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"That's okay, I think I'm just gonna give Peyton a call to see what she's up to." She says as she picks up the phone.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing a great game." He says as he makes himself comfortable.

"I guess you'll just have to fill me in later." She says sarcastically as Peyton picks up on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Hales, what's going on?" Peyton says as she tries to feed Jenny.

"Not too much, what are you guys up to?" She says as she looks wistfully at Nathan who is engrossed in the game.

"Not much, Jake is watching the game and I'm feeding Jenny." Peyton tells her as she puts a spoonful of mashed carrots in Jenny's mouth.

"Nate's watching the game too." Haley says in a bored tone.

"So I hear you talk to my boyfriend about our relationship." Peyton says inquisitively.

"Yeah, we talk. You won't believe what I know about you Sawyer." Haley says with a laugh.

"Oh, that's just great." Peyton says sarcastically.

"So Jenny's little birthday party is tomorrow at the café right?" Haley confirms

"Yeah, it's just gonna be you guys, Brooke and Lucas, Karen, and Keith, nothing big.

"Yeah, we'll be there around one then. I can't wait to give her her present. You guys are gonna like it too." Haley says mysteriously.

"What is it?" Peyton asked, confused as to what would be for both Jenny and she and Jake.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see tomorrow. Well, I'm gonna get going, Nathan still has some homework to do so I have to drag him away from the TV." Haley says with a chuckle.

"I heard that, Mom!" Peyton hears Nathan say sarcastically in the background.

"And you guys are still coming to the Christmas Eve and Day dinners too, right?" Haley inquires.

"Of course, where else would we be?" Peyton asks with a 'duh' tone.

"Just making sure. Alright, I'm really going this time. He's actually going without a fight, it's amazing." Haley says as Nathan makes his way over to the table and shoots her a glare.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later…"

Well, that was just a little filler chapter with no drama. I've got some more of those and some dramaish ones that we'll get to. Just so you know, I'm writing all of this on the fly as I go in about an hour per chapter, so let me know if it's working. I tried to get in a little of all the couples for everyone. The next chapter is gonna be a mix of fluff and drama, and it should be out soon since I know where I wanna take it. Anyways, please review to keep me up to date on whether you like it!


	5. Christmas Will Dare

Well, Christmas is coming up, so you all know what that means…Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking it; I'm still open to any suggestions. We're up to Christmas Eve now, bear with me here, lol. Well, keep the reviews coming, they really motivate me.

Nathan stirred from his deep sleep to the sound of the phone ringing. He mumbled incoherently for Haley to get it before realizing she wasn't in bed and reached for it himself, almost knocking the lamp off the bedside table.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked groggily.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart. Merry Christmas Eve! How are we this morning sunshine?" Haley asked cheerily from the other end of the phone.

"Tired. Where are you and why did you wake me up?" He asked crankily.

"I'm on my way into the studio to tell Chris that I can't sing with him anymore." Haley says as her smile falters.

"Oh, okay, good luck with that." He tells her, knowing that it's going to hard for her.

"Yeah, but it will be fine. I'm also picking up your Christmas present today! You're gonna love it!" Haley says in a mischievous voice.

"Does it involve you being naked? That's all I need; you don't need to spend any money on me, we don't really have it." Nathan asked in a hopeful voice.

"This part that I'm picking up doesn't involve me being naked, but who knows about later…" She says with a grin, which surprises him.

"Hmmm…well then I guess I'm gonna like it a lot." Nathan says as he finally gets out of bed and starts his shower.

"Well, I'm about to walk into the building and I hear you starting, so I'm gonna get going. Wish me luck!" Haley says nervously.

"Hales, it will be fine, trust me. Call me as soon as you are done talking to him to let me know how it went." Nathan says, hoping that she'll be able to go through with it.

"Okay, I will. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Haley tells him, staying on the line only to wait for his response.

"Love you too." Nathan replies as he hangs up and leans against the wall wondering if he's done the right thing.

In the studio…

Haley stands and watches Chris sing into the microphone with his melodic voice that she admires so much. She knows what needs to be done so she walks through the door between the two rooms into the one he's in.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Haley asks cheerfully, hoping he doesn't sense her nervousness.

"Hey Haley, I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you today. I figured you might wanna stay home with your husband, seeing as it's so close to Christmas." Chris responded sarcastically as he removed his headset.

"Yeah, about that…" Haley started as she began to twist her hands and look at her feet.

"Look, it's fine. Let's just lay down some tracks now. I know you wanna get back to your pretty boy before Christmas, even though some of us take our work more seriously." He said as he pulled his headset back over his ears.

"What do you mean? You aren't spending time with your family for Christmas?" Haley asked, ignoring the obvious fact that he was ready to begin.

"No, I don't really have any family. The family that I do have is in North Dakota so I never see them, but I guess it's just as well. It lets me focus more on my work." He says nonchalantly as he once again pulls his headset onto his head.

"That's horrible. Christmas is all about spending time with the ones you love. I could never imagine not spending Christmas at the café like I do every year with Lucas and his mom and everyone else." Haley says with a look of horror on her face for him.

"You know what Haley? It doesn't matter because they are hundreds of miles away, so I'm not going to be seeing them." He says as he impatiently puts his headset back on for what he hoped was the last time, but he wasn't so lucky.

"But it does matter. You can't be alone on Christmas!" Haley says as she watched him fling the headset off.

"I guess we won't be getting any tracks laid down at this rate! What do you wanna know? I don't have any family so I'm gonna be sitting alone in my apartment on Christmas. That's how it is every year and you learn to live with it. It works just fine for me. Can we get back to the music now?" He asks, but doesn't put the headset on, knowing she probably has more to say.

"No, you won't sit home along on Christmas. Tonight, you are going to come to the café for our annual Christmas Eve dinner. Everyone will be there and it will be fun." Haley says with a smile at her ingenious plan.

"No, that's okay. I don't need you people's charity. I'm fine on my own. I know your husband hates me anyway, so I'm not gonna go there." He says as he turns to walk away.

"It's not charity. I really want you there and it would make me feel a lot better knowing that you weren't sitting all alone. He doesn't hate you, he's just threatened, and that's all. Maybe spending some time with him tonight will help him see the light. You know me well enough to know that I won't be taking no for an answer." Haley replied indignantly.

"Fine, whatever. But if something gets started, it's all on you. What time should I be there?" He asks as he shakes his head, not believing that he actually agreed to go through with this plan.

"Well, dinner will be served around 6pm, but you should get there a little early so you can talk to everyone." She says with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I can see that we aren't going to get any work done, so I'll see you later tonight." He says as he exits the studio.

Haley finally realizes what she just did.

"Nathan is gonna be pissed." She whispers to herself as she starts to dial the familiar phone number.

"How did it go?" He said without so much as a hello.

"Umm, I don't think you are going to like this very much." Haley replies, biting her bottom lip.

"Haley, what did you do?" Nathan asks with apprehension weighing on his voice.

"I accidentally invited him to dinner tonight." She exclaimed in one quick sentence.

"You what?!" Nathan yelled, not believing what his wife just told him.

"Nate, he told me that he was gonna be all alone and that his family lives in another state. I just felt horrible about it, so the invitation just kinda slipped out and I didn't realize what I had just done until it was too late." She tried to explain quickly.

"I can't believe this Haley. You go there to stop singing with him and end up bringing him to our dinner." Nathan says with anger in his voice.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I'll tell him that I can't sing with him anymore at dinner, I promise. You can sit right there and watch me." She told him, hoping to ease his worries.

"Whatever, but if he tries something, you know I'm gonna kick his ass." Nathan mumbles, obviously angry at her actions.

"Look, I'm on my way home now. We can talk when I get home, but there isn't much left to say." Haley tells him apologetically.

"No kidding, I'll see you in a little while." Nathan says as he hangs up the phone.

At Brooke's house…

"Come on Brooke! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Lucas yelled up the staircase trying to hurry along his girlfriend.

"You can't rush these things Lucas!" She screamed back down.

"I heard that Haley invited that Chris guy over for dinner." Lucas yelled back up.

"I'll be right down." Brooke yelled as she came flying down the stairs.

"Well, I should've known that's all it would have taken." Lucas says with a chuckle.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked anxiously waiting to hear about this.

"Well, Nate called and told me that when Haley went in to the studio to tell Chris that she couldn't work with him anymore, he laid on a guilt trip and she ended up inviting him to dinner." Lucas says as he looks at her and he can tell the wheels in her brain are turning.

"Hmm…Tutor Wife is seriously causing some drama here." She says after she thinks it through.

"No kidding, but Nathan said that he's gonna try to be cool." Lucas says as he puts on his coat and pulls out Brookes.

"Well, what's taking you so long Broody? Let's get a move on, I can't miss this." Brooke says with a gleam in her eye.

"You are just plain evil." Lucas says with a laugh.

At the Café…

Everyone was in scattered about in the café talking and laughing amongst themselves. Everyone is having a good time. They sit down to eat. Their banter lasts all through the meal. Chris doesn't say much, but he just observes the closeness of this bunch. After dinner, Haley decides that it's time to approach Chris.

"Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asks as she approaches him.

"Sure, what's up?" He asks as they start to walk into another room, but Haley stops.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I can't work with you anymore. Now I know that this is a crappy thing for me to do on Christmas Eve, but it needed to be done. I couldn't risk my marriage." Haley says, as she looks down at her feet.

"Haley, you can't let Nathan get to you. I know that's the only reason you are even considering this." Chris says as he steps towards her.

"You're partially right. Nathan is my reason, but not just because he wants me to. I know that it is putting a strain on our marriage and nothing is worth losing him. Not school, not music, not anything. I have to keep my priorities straight and Nathan is my priority." She says, as she finally looks him in the eye with conviction.

"You can't do this. I know you don't mean it, Haley. I know how much you want this." Chris says as he steps even closer and puts his hand on her arm.

Before she can pull away, he's pulled her into a kiss. Nathan sees them and rushes forwards, tackling Chris into a nearby wall.

"What the hell man?" Chris exclaims as he tries to free himself from Nathan's grasp.

Nathan pulls back and punches him in the jaw. He pulls back his hand again, but it stopped by Lucas and Jake.

"He's not worth it dude." Lucas says to Nathan as he tries to calm him down.

"It was just a little kiss under the mistletoe." Chris says with a devilish smile on his face.

Nathan struggled against Lucas' grasp and Jake had to once again help restrain him.

"Stay the hell away from my wife or I'll kill you." Nathan threatened with a menacing glare.

"Man, I hope you realize that you are messing up her whole life. She is young and she should be out there pursuing her dreams, but you are holding her back. Your marriage is like bindings so she can't be all that she wants and what she wants to be is a singer. You know where to find me Haley." Chris says as he finally turns to leave.

Everyone sits down and can't believe what just happened. Even Brooke was solemn. Haley went over to comfort Nathan, but he shrugged her off and got up to leave.

"No, Haley, he's right. I am holding you back from your dreams. I'm making you quit what you love and I'm not letting you see what all is out there for you." Nathan said as he looks down at her from where he is standing, ready to leave.

No, Nathan, you are you both wrong. I love you and you mean more to me than singing ever will. You are all there is for me. And you aren't making me quit what I love, just not to work with him. I can fulfill my dreams without him, even though the only dream I have is being with you." Haley says as she looks into his eyes with tears coming to her own.

"You can be so much Haley. You don't even know. I love you and I want what's best for you and maybe that's just not me right now. Maybe you need to go out and go for what you want." He said sadly with his head down.

"Nathan, you don't get it. I want you more than anything else out there. I don't feel like you're holding me back. I know you are always behind me in everything and that means the world to me. You are best for me and you make me happier than I've ever been doing anything else." Haley says sincerely as she stands up, taking his hand.

"I just love you so much and I hate the idea that you could be out doing so much more, but you are stuck in the middle of nowhere with me because we got married. If you just stay here, the biggest gig you will get will be at Tric." He tells her with tears in his own eyes.

"I'm not stuck here, Nathan, I choose to be here with you because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. You were the one who got me singing in front of people to begin with. And I'm fine with small gigs, as long as I'm with you. At least I know that if I stay here, I'll always have you and we will be able to start a family. I could never, ever be unhappy with you." Haley says as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into her. He resists at first and eventually gives in.

"I love you Haley." Nathan says as he clutches onto her for dear life.

"I love you too. Just think, this is just the beginning. Imagine what we're gonna go through with college and you playing basketball and all that." She says with a grin.

"Don't remind me." He groans as they pull away and share a small kiss.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have Christmas Eve to celebrate!" Haley squeals, as she looks around at all the stunned faces of their friends and family.

"Yeah Tutor Wife! Let's have some fun!" Brooke says, being the first to snap out of her daze.

The incident wasn't talked about for the rest of the night even though it was on everyone's minds except Nathan and Haley's. They were perfectly content with everything. Peyton and Brooke knew that they'd be able to get the scoop out of Haley later while Lucas and Jake knew they'd be able to talk to Nathan, so everything went off without a hitch for the rest of the night.

_**Wow, that was a really really really long chapter. It just seemed to go on forever and it didn't seem right to end it anywhere. I really hope you liked it because it took me forever to do in one sitting. Please review and let me know what you thought! It's almost over…tear…**_


	6. Near Christmas Heaven

Okay everyone, this is it! This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys have liked it. Okay, this chapter starts off on Christmas Eve and goes into Christmas Day. Merry Christmas to everyone!!!

"Lucas, this is great!" Karen cried out as she rushed over to hug her son tightly.

He had given his mom a framed picture of him, her, Keith, Nathan, and Haley that had been taken a few months back by Deb. They had all opened up one present, following the tradition of Christmas Eves past.

"This is the best! Everyone I care about is here and it just couldn't get any better. I'm so glad you all came." Karen gushed as she hugged each of them individually.

"Guys! Look, it's snowing!" Brooke yelled out with excitement from the door to the café.

Everyone rushed over to the door and crowded around it, seeming to forget that the café had plenty of windows.

"I don't remember it ever snowing here before." Lucas said as he looked back at his mother who had a smile on her face.

"That's because it doesn't happen often. The last time I remember was the Christmas you were born." Karen replied as she stared out into the night.

"You guys, this is so great, we're gonna have a white Christmas!" Haley squealed with excitement.

"I honestly don't think this could get any better. Thanks for including me in all of your traditions and treating me like a member of your family." Brooke said sheepishly as she looked at all the familiar faces in front of her.

"That goes for us too." Peyton said as Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"Aww, you guys are members of our family as far as I'm concerned. Don't worry about any of that, just enjoy yourselves. You are always welcome here, Christmas and otherwise." Karen said with a smile as she hugged Brooke.

Everyone smiled as they looked around at each other. It was a really touching moment.

"Aww, it's a Kodak moment." Lucas joked, secretly overjoyed at the reception of Brooke and his friends into his family.

"Oh shut up Broody! You just totally ruined a moment!" Brooke said with a laugh as she slapped his chest.

"So…what are we waiting for?" Nathan said with a devilish grin.

"What are you tal…hey! Nathan stop!" Haley cried out as she was lifted off her feet and thrown over Nathan's shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's go play in the snow!" Peyton yelled as she pushed the door open and ran out, followed by Nathan, with Haley over his shoulder.

"Kids! You need your coats!" Karen yelled out the door with worry as she watched the teenagers run around in the snow laughing.

"They'll be fine." Keith said as he pulled on his coat and handed hers to her.

"I'll be right back." Karen said as she made her way back through the café and soon emerged holding a bundle of coats. Keith gave her a look.

"What? I don't want any of them to get sick." Karen said before Keith grabbed her and ran outside with her.

They were all running around in the snow that was coming down hard. There was already an inch on the ground.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas called out as he formed a snowball in his hand.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around with a smile on her face and was met with a snowball to her chest.

"You are so going down, Scott!" She said before letting out a war cry and flinging herself at him, both of them falling to the ground.

They all erupted into a snowball fight, girls vs. boys. The girls were running around screaming while the boys chased them. Soon the girls retaliated and started tackling the boys. Keith and Karen had long since went back into the café and were watching unnoticed through the windows. The girls all ended up tackling their respective guy into the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Scott." Brooke said with a seductive smile from on top of Lucas as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were met with a gloved hand grinding snow into his face.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Lucas said as he rolled her over so he was on top of her and shoved snow down the front of her coat.

"Lucas!" She screeched as she yelped in surprise, but he leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"God, look at those two." Peyton said with a grin.

"Yeah." Jake laughed before he grabbed Peyton and fell to the ground with her before kissing her.

Neither of the two couples had seen Nathan and Haley sneak off around the side of the café where they were sitting on a log together.

"This has been a really great Christmas." Haley said as she sighed with content.

"Yeah it has, even with the pitfalls, it's turned out to be one of the best." Nathan said as he put his arm around her.

"Thank you Nathan." Haley said as she pulled her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"For what?" Nathan asks with a confused expression.

"Everything. For marrying me, for changing for me, for doing everything for me." Haley says as she leans up for a small, sweet kiss.

"In that case, thank you too." Nathan says with a small grin before kissing her again.

"This is perfect. Just sitting here with you in the snow on Christmas Eve. There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be." Haley says wistfully.

"Me either. So…what did you get me for Christmas?" Nathan asks with a smirk.

"That's a hard question to answer because I don't know if you'll like it." Haley said nervously.

"Of course I'll like it, I'd like anything from you." Nathan says as he rubs her back, not knowing why this is getting to her.

"You don't understand. If you don't like it, our lives could be ruined." Haley says as she looks down at her feet as she digs them into the snow.

"Hales, what kind of Christmas present could have that much of an effect?" Nathan asks with doubt.

"Nathan, my present for you is…" Haley trails off.

"Come on Hales, just tell me. I promise I'll like it. Even if I don't, I'll pretend I do." Nathan says with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, here is goes…Nathan, I'm pregnant. My gift to you is bringing our child into this world." Haley says as she finally looks up at him to look into his eyes for a reaction.

"Are you serious?" He asks incredulously.

"I can understand if you are mad and if you don't want this right now because this is horrible timing. But I really wanna do this and I'm gonna have this baby no matter what and…" Haley rambles on and on.

"Haley, stop. Look, this may not be the best time for this; I mean, we are still in high school, but I love you, Hales. We can make this work; we can be great parents. We're gonna have a baby." Nathan says with this amazed look in his eyes as he hugs her tightly.

"Yeah. I was just so scared of how you would react." Haley says as she hugs him back.

"Why would you ever think I would be mad? I love you and I love this baby already. We are married so this is what's next for us." Nathan says as he strokes her face and lets his hand rest on her stomach.

"I know, but it's gonna be really hard." Haley says apprehensively.

"I know, but we love each other and we are gonna make it work for us and for him or her." Nathan says as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much. We're gonna have a baby!" Haley squealed, finally getting used to the idea.

"I love you too. But how did I not notice that anything was wrong? I mean, don't you have morning sickness and stuff?" He asks in confusion.

"Yeah, well if someone actually woke up before noon…But most of the time I didn't get sick until I got to work or after you had gone to work. And if you were home and sleeping, I threw up in the bathroom in the hall." Haley tells him as she laughs at his confusion.

"Hales, I could have helped you and been there for you if I would have known." Nathan replies with concern.

"It was fine. I was just scared about you finding out, so I kept it a secret as best as I could until I found the right time to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was a scary time." She tells him, putting her hand on his leg.

"I know and I understand that." He says as he pulls her in for another kiss.

"I could just sit out here all night like this with you." Haley says as she pulls him back towards her.

"Me too, but I'm freezing, so lets go inside and tell everyone our news!" Nathan says as he stands up and pulls her up with him.

"Are you sure you wanna tell them yet? What if they aren't happy?" Haley asks nervously.

"Of course I wanna tell them! I want everyone to know that we love each other and we're gonna be parents, great ones! If they love us, they will support us and we already know they love us." He tells her as he takes her hand to pull her back.

As they made it back, they realized that everyone else had gone back into the café. They walk up to the door and Haley stops, but Nathan pulls her through. Everyone looks up at them curiously.

"And where were you two?" Lucas asks with a grin.

"I think they were out having a little fun with the snow out there." Brooke says with a smirk.

"Shut up you guys." Haley says as she blushes and Nathan laughs.

"Actually, we have news for all of you. We really hope you are happy for us." Nathan says as he looks down at Haley.

"What? Are you finally knocked up Tutor Wife?" Brooke says playfully.

"Actually Brooke, I am pregnant. " Haley says as she scans their faces for reactions.

"Wow…" Lucas mumbles as he stares at them with wide eyes and Brooke does the same.

"Well, congrats you guys!" Peyton says as she breaks from her chance and rushes forwards to hug them both, followed closely by Jake.

"Yeah, parenthood is great, you guys are gonna love it." Jake says as he hugs Haley and does a guy handshake/hug with Nathan.

Soon after, Lucas and Brooke followed suit.

"Now we're gonna have a little girl to dress up and play with!" Brooke squealed as she hugged Haley tightly.

"Or a little boy to teach basketball to." Lucas told her as he looked over at her as he congratulated Nathan.

"You guys, our child is gonna do what he or she wants to, regardless of their gender." Haley tells them matter of factly.

"Yeah, like play basketball. Congratulations buddy; I can't believe you didn't tell me about this best friend!" Lucas says as he grabs Haley and pulls her into a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell Nathan first." She says apologetically as she returns his hug.

"Yeah, sure, uh huh." Lucas tells her as he grins.

After all the friends say their congratulations, Haley looks over at Karen nervously.

"Well Haley, I can't say that it's the best timing, but I know you will do great and I'm really proud of you, you know that. You know I'm always here for you." Karen says as she envelops Haley in a tight hug as a happy tear slides down Haley's face.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Karen. You have been like a mother to me all my life and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your support." Haley says as the older woman pulls away.

"You know you never have to worry about that Haley. No matter what, I'll always be there to support you." Karen says as she moves away to go stand back and let Keith say his congratulations.

"Okay guys, I think we're gonna head out. I need my rest and we've got two sets of parents to tell our news tomorrow who may not be quite as supportive." Haley says with a nervous smile.

"No matter what, you've got us Hales, you too Nate." Lucas says with a smile.

The group exchanges more hugs and soon everyone leaves the café, only to await their return the next day.

Nathan and Haley return to their apartment, exhausted. They immediately go change for bed and slide beneath the covers. Neither of them says anything. Haley slides back into Nathan's open arms. He wraps his arms around her tightly and rests his hands over her abdomen.

"I love you Haley." Nathan whispers in her ear.

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley whispers back as they both drift off to sleep.

The next morning, they awaken in the same position they fell asleep in. Nathan feels Haley stir in his arms.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Nathan says as he leans over her body.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Haley says as she stifles a yawn.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Nathan says as he leans down to her stomach and Haley giggles.

"Here, open your present." Nathan says as he hands her a small box.

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything." Haley says as she accepts the gift with a grin. She slowly opens the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

"I figured you should have an engagement ring since I didn't have one when I proposed." Nathan said sheepishly with a grin on her face at her excitement.

"It's beautiful Nate!" She exclaims as she slides it onto her finger and grabs him and gives him a big kiss.

At Lucas' house…

Lucas and Brooke were just waking up from where they both fell asleep on the couch. Karen had reluctantly let Brooke spend the night so she wouldn't be alone on Christmas under the condition that Lucas sleep on the couch. They both ended up sleeping there after falling asleep while watching an old Christmas movie the night before.

"Mornin' Cheery. Merry Christmas." Lucas says as he burrows his face into her neck.

"Mmm, you too." Brooke replies as she turns around to face him.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucas asks as he leans in for a kiss.

"Yeah, but I know you aren't planning on kissing me before you go brush your teeth." Brooke says as she puts her hand over his mouth to stop his approach.

"Jeez, just ruin the mood." Lucas says with a sigh that turned into a smile.

"Ah, what the hell." Brooke says with a grin as she pulls his face towards her and captures his lips in a kiss. Things start to get pretty heated.

"Good morning my children and Merry Christmas." Karen says, announcing her presence, as she makes her way into the room.

"Morning Mom." Lucas says with a groan.

"Good morning Karen!" Brooke says as she quickly untangles herself from the woman's son.

"Let's eat some breakfast, shall we?" Karen asks as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but let's go." Brooke says as she slowly rises from the couch, pulling a moaning Lucas up with her.

"Well, wait a sec, I wanna give you your present." Lucas says he pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Oh Lucas, it's wonderful. I'll wear it always." She says as she pulls the diamond tennis bracelet out of the box.

"Now I feel kinda bad about your present." Brooke says as she pulls a card out of her pocket.

"Brooke, it wouldn't matter if you didn't give me anything. I don't need a present to love you." Lucas says as he opens the card and smiles when he reads it.

"This card entitles you to having one of your wildest fantasies involving Brooke Davis fulfilled."

"I think this is the best present I've ever gotten." Lucas says with a sly grin as he pulls her into a kiss.

"Well, I was kinda short on cash, but I'm glad. Now let's go get some breakfast!" Brooke says as she pulls away and drags him towards the kitchen.

At Jake's house…

Peyton ended up staying at Jake's house because her father was still away. Jake was awoken by Jenny's cries so he had gotten up and brought her back to bed with him. Peyton woke up as he climbed back in.

"Hey…" Peyton said as she yawned.

"Merry Christmas. I don't think it gets too much better than this: laying in bed with my two favorite ladies." Jake jokes with a grin.

"Nope, it definitely doesn't get any better." Peyton laughs.

"I think we should just lay here all day." Jake gets out as he stifles a yawn.

"Or we can go open all the presents from Santa, right Jenny?" Peyton says as she tickles the little girl who giggles.

They make their way into the family room where there are tons of presents under the tree. They watch Jenny pull the wrapping paper off of all her presents and then exchange presents with each other.

Soon all of the couples make their way back to the café to have dinner and show off their new presents. Everyone marvels over all of the gifts and laugh at some. Everyone is having a great time. Soon, they all sit down for dinner. Keith says grace and before they begin to eat, Karen taps her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. I'm so glad to have all the new additions to our family this Christmas. You only serve to make our family better. I, for one, think this has been one of the best Christmas' ever in my long life, and you all have played a part in making it that. I hope you all know how special you are to me and to each other. I can't wait for all of the wonderful Christmas' to come. Merry Christmas and I love you all." Karen says as she sits back down and everyone clinks their glasses.

_**Well, that was it. I hope you all liked it. I hope you are all in the Christmas spirit and review as my Christmas present! It's been fun writing this so I hope you all had as much fun reading it. **_


End file.
